


Pining

by pyxy_styx



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Riren Week, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxy_styx/pseuds/pyxy_styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been gone for four years and Eren reminesnces while he waits for him to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Ereri week, down, six more to go. Today's prompt is Pining, hence the name. Anyway, this is sweet and cute and there is barely any angst in sight. So enjoy! Also I suck at naming my works and I also suck at summaries, so yay, you guys will have to deal with that for the next week.

I was pining, desperate, and yearning for Levi to be home already, for him to be by my side. I haven’t felt this desperate for his presence in what felt like forever.

We both knew this could happen, we were both in the military after all, and in the Marines no less. We were prepared for the fact that we might be stationed away from one another, however, we had not expected that we wouldn’t see one another for almost four years.

Levi and I met during basic training. We were stationed at Fort Shiganshina. He had come over to my room that I shared with my roommate Armin. Armin and Erwin, Levi’s best friend – apparently he only had two friends at that time-, were dating and Erwin had dragged Levi along to come meet him, much to Levi’s dismay. So our meeting was completely coincidental, but we hit it off immediately and spending all of our in our free time together become the norm for us. We finished basic training after two months and we both transferred to Fort Karanese. We carried on a stable - as stable as something can be in the military - relationship for another year. When Levi proposed I fainted, after I said yes and had kissed him within an inch of his life first. It wasn’t until later after I realized that I would be getting married, that this was _not_ a dream – I pinched myself several times just to be sure – that I had fainted right into Levi’s arm, like some cliché fairytail.

We had a small ceremony with close family and friends. Levi was already a Lance Corporal, even though you usually had to be there for at least two years before the higher ups would even consider you for a position like that but Levi was always exceptional, and had four member of his battalion there along with Hanji and Erwin and his parents. I had Armin and Mikasa, my two childhood friends, a few other friends I had made along the way to being a Private First Class such as Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Annie, and Berthold, along with my parents as well.

We stayed together for the next three years, anywhere Levi went I went as well and vice versa, though we were never in the same battalion. Levi worked his way up the ranks and is now a Staff Sergeant and I myself am a Sergeant, always one step behind Levi, but I’m not resentful about it. Then Levi was told that he would be transferred temporarily to Fort Stohess. When he told me I broke down and cried, this would be the first time we would spend more than a few months apart from one another. It was brutal and hellish, and the letters and phone calls just weren’t enough for me, but we pushed through it. The hardest part was definitely the empty bed. Even when we weren’t together during the day we always laid in one another’s arms in the evening, soaking up the warmth and love, but with him gone I could no longer do that. There were many nights when I would call Armin or Mikasa, whoever wasn’t busy, and they would come hold me while I cried more tears before drifting off to sleep from exhaustion and worry, or I simply cried myself to sleep in an empty bed clutching Levi’s pillow to my chest. Honestly I’m surprised I’m even still enlisted right now, that I wasn’t either discharged for my mental state of being or that I didn’t decide to just say ‘fuck it’ and go stay with Levi as a civilian. I wouldn't be on post with him, but I would be close enough.

But today was the day that Levi came home, and he would be here in just a few hours. I was cleaning everything from top to bottom, scrubbing everything spotless. Not that the place was completely filthy, I kept everything neat while Levi was away, but I dusted all the furniture twice, mopped three time, and I even cleaned the walls, floorboards, and vents. It kept me busy and my mind off the fact that the seconds were turning into minutes which then turned into hours as time slowed down. I had done all I could and it reeked of cleaner in the house, I threw open the windows letting the fresh air in. I lit Levi’s favorite scented candles and waited. There was still forty-five minutes until Levi was supposed to be here, his flight should have landed half an hour ago. And after taking a shower I sat on the couch with my favorite book hoping to distract myself, but after ten minutes of trying to read the same paragraph over and over again I put it down in favor of lying on the couch staring at the framed picture on the coffee table of Levi and I on the beach during our honeymoon. It was one of the few times I could convince him to take a picture. We were in Fiji, a very generous gift from my parents, and I had asked one of the locals to take a picture of us. They obliged and we stood side by side, Levi’s arm around my waist, and mine over his shoulder with my head resting lightly on top of his. When they handed it back and I scrolled through the pictures I was surprised to see a genuine smile adorning Levi’s face, not a smirk or half-smile, but one where it was big and bright and made your knees weak. I smiled at the fond memory, continuing to stare at it until I drifted off.

I was awaken by the sound of a hesitant knock on the front door. I was briefly overjoyed that I was such a light sleeper otherwise I wouldn’t have heard it at all. I shot up into a sitting position before I was on my feet rushing to the front door and wrenching it open. When I saw Levi, there and whole, with a small smile on his face I launched myself into his arms, he dropped his rucksack to hold me in his arms. Crying and laughing, and barely breathing as I was over-come with emotions.

“Thank god you’re home! God I missed you!” I cried gleefully into the crook of Levi's neck. He pushed gently on my shoulders, resting his hands there before they made their way up to cup my cheeks, brushing my tears away with his thumbs. He slid one hand to the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn’t fiery, or anything else like that, this was sweet and appreciative and slow. When he pulled away he gave me one of those dazzling smiles.

“I missed you too.”

“Never again Levi. Not ever, I’m done. Ten years is enough for me. We served ten years, with seven tours between the two of us and I think it’s time we got out.”

He sighed wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug resting his head on my chest, “I think you’re right."


End file.
